


Warriors: New dawn

by 3artfulkittys



Series: Warriors: Gathering darkness [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3artfulkittys/pseuds/3artfulkittys
Summary: A mysterious prophecy has been given to Forestclan's medicine cat Spottedpelt "Clouds will cover the sky in darkness, then emerging from the dark, three young warrior's will rise. All the signs point towards three young kits Leafkit, her cousin Maplekit and their bestfriend Shadekit. Meanwhile Leafbare is also coming . Who will save their clan now?(Book one of the Gathering darkness series)
Series: Warriors: Gathering darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095509
Kudos: 1





	Warriors: New dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This book is dedicated to my cats,   
> Lincoln, Daisy and Finley

~ALLEGIANCES~

~Forestclan~

Leader: Swiftstar- A grey blue tabby she-cat, has bright blue eyes.

Deputy: Windclaw- A handsome cream coloured tom, with tan paws, has ice blue eyes and a scar on his eye.

Medicine cat: Spottedpelt- A pretty calico she-cat, with bright green eyes. 

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Flamefur- A handsome flame coloured medium haired tabby tom with amber eyes.

Whitefoot- A small orange tom, has one white paw and amber eyes.

Robinheart- A handsome dark ginger tom with white patches, has green eyes. Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Liontail- A orange tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes. Apprentice: Ivypaw

Tawnyfur- A white she-cat with tan patches. Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors/medicine cats

Bramblepaw-a brown tabby tom with thick fur. has amber eyes.

Goldenpaw- a pretty long haired golden tabby she-cat

Ivypaw- a swift short haired golden tabby she-cat

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Cloudgaze- A white fluffy she-cat with blue eyes, kits: Leafkit and bramblepaw

Patchfeather- a brown and orange she-cat with brown eyes, Kits: Maplekit

Nightheart- a pure black she-cat with blue eyes, Kits: Shadekit

Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Yellowtail-A dark blue grey she-cat with amber eyes.

~Windclan~

Leader: Brackenstar - A strong tom with a golden pelt and thick brown neck fur like a lion's mane, has amber eyes. Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Deputy: Greyclaw- a grey tom with white paws and a white underbelly, has blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Heatherleap- A small old purple/grey she-cat, with one blind eye, has yellow eyes. Apprentice:   
Flameclaw- A medium sized tom, with a flame coloured pelt and a cream coloured underbelly, has lime green eyes.

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Whiteclaw- A bright white tom, looks like a white lion, has bright yellow eyes. Apprentice: Longpaw

Flameleap- A bright orange tabby tom with white paws and muzzle, has amber eyes. Apprentice: Shadepaw

Morningheart- a pretty long haired calico she cat with bright green eyes.

Lionfur- a strong tom with tan fur and brown eyes. 

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors/medicine cats

Longpaw- A black and white tom, with dark green eyes.

bramblepaw- A brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Shadepaw- A small black and white she-cat with bright blue eyes and white paws.

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Sandheart- a sandy coloured she-cat has ice blue eyes.

~Shadowclan~

Leader: Hawkstar- a big dark brown tabby tom, with bright green eyes. 

Deputy: Robinclaw- a reddish brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Ambergaze- A dark reddish orange tabby she-cat, with amber eyes

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Shadefoot- A pure black she cat with dark green eyes and lots of battle scars.

Roseshine- A white she-cat with Dark ginger patches.

Shadowclaw- A pure black tom with yellow eyes.

Stormshadow- A black and grey tom with orange eyes.

Appleshine- A calico she-cat with yellow eyes.

~Riverclan~

Leader: Creekstar- a brown tabby tom with light green eyes.

Deputy: Brookheart- a handsome light brown tabby tom with teal eyes. Apprentice: Eaglepaw 

Medicine cat: Minnowclaw- a small grey and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Pinefur- A dark brown tom with green eyes. 

Rainfeather- A pretty grey she cat with darker flecks of grey on her pelt, has teal blue eyes. Apprentice: Silverpaw 

Willowsong- A beautiful light grey tabby she-cat with with white paws and green eyes.

Robincall- a reddish brown tom with brown eyes and a orange/red chest. Apprentice: Greypaw 

Hawkblaze- a handsome dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Dawnpaw 

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors/medicine cats.

Greypaw- A grey tom with white paws and muzzle with a tip of white on his tail. Has green eyes.

Silverpaw- A small silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Eaglepaw- A handsome, big brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Dawnpaw- a handsome grey Tom with a white underbelly and muzzle, has pale green eyes.

~Rogues and loners~ 

Bark- A dark brown tabby tom, likes climbing trees.

Carley- A long haired calico she-cat, a kittypet.


End file.
